Background: The VA has a long history of developing and providing state-of-the-art prosthetic technology and rehabilitation services for Veterans with lower extremity amputations (LEA). Despite VA?s goal to provide patient-centered, gender-sensitive care to all Veterans, prosthetics research in VA has mainly included and focused on the needs of men. Women are the fastest growing demographic in VA, and VA currently provides care to over 1,200 women with a major LEA. That number will likely increase as the number of women Veterans, currently at its highest point in history, is expected to continue rising. Primary goals of rehabilitation following a major LEA include successfully fitting a prosthesis and providing training to use the prosthesis to achieve functional mobility. Greater prosthesis use is associated with improved mobility, functioning, and independence as well as better quality of life. Thus, identifying the extent to which women achieve functional mobility through prostheses that fit them and meet their needs is critical to ensure that VA is providing excellent and equitable care. Accordingly, the goal of this research is to provide information that will improve clinical care for women Veterans with LEA. Objectives: The objectives of this study are to: 1) characterize prosthetic prescription rates, prosthetic-device types, time to prescription, and their correlates among women with major LEA as well as evaluate gender differences in these outcomes using administrative data; 2) identify barriers and facilitators to achieving successful functional mobility, factors impacting prosthetic use and satisfaction, and needs and preferences related to prostheses among women with major LEA who were prescribed a prosthesis using qualitative interviews; and 3) characterize prosthetic use, prosthetic satisfaction, functional mobility, and health-related quality of life and their correlates among women as well as evaluate gender differences in these outcomes using survey data. Methods: To achieve these objectives, we will capitalize on VA?s extensive electronic medical record data, including the Corporate Data Warehouse and National Prosthetics Patient Database (Aim 1), as well as conduct qualitative interviews (Aim 2) and a quantitative survey (Aim 3) with Veterans with LEA. Both administrative data and the survey will include women and men, to characterize women overall and in comparison to men. Information on prescriptions for definitive prostheses will come from administrative data by linking individuals identified in the Corporate Data Warehouse with data in the National Prosthetics Patient Database; other outcomes will be assessed via survey. For Aim 2, we will conduct semi-structured telephone interviews with a sample of women with a major LEA who were prescribed a prosthesis. Aim 3 will involve a self-administered mailed survey that will permit us to characterize prosthetic use, prosthetic satisfaction, functional mobility, and health-related quality of life and evaluate clinical, social/environmental, and prosthetist/prostheses-related factors as potential determinants of outcomes among women as well as potential mediators that explain observed gender differences. Impact: For VA to realize its vision of being a world leader in providing lifelong, gender-sensitive amputation care, assessing prosthetic and functional outcomes among women is critical, as is understanding the factors that may negatively and positively contribute to women?s prosthetic and functional outcomes. This study would significantly expand the evidence base for women Veterans with LEA and produce information that would inform improvements in clinical care for this population.